Ardyn Martell
Ardyn Martell is a member of House Martell of Dorne, currently serving as the Master-at-Arms of Sunspear. Biography Born four years after his brother Lucifer, Ardyn Martell was never meant to rule. While of course he was trained in the courtly and diplomatic arts, the boy’s mind was always, always one of war. Despite this, he was very close to his brother, Lucifer, and the two were inseparable during their early childhood. At the age of 10, Ardyn was sent to squire under one Davos Dayne, with the hopes of the young Prince becoming a capable knight. A capable fighter Ardyn became, but he was never interested in the sword or lance, instead preferring to use more unorthodox fighting styles, modeled after his ancestor, Oberyn Martell. To this end, Ardyn became an agile, quick duelist, skilled in the use of spears and polearms. Ardyn was a good squire, mostly, but had a rather rebellious streak, and a reputation as a party animal. Brothels would recognize him on sight, although by Ardyn’s own admission he was never really interested in the whores, merely the attention they gave him. Nevertheless, Ardyn was knighted shortly after his 19th nameday. Ardyn, now a knight, traveled back to Sunspear and spent the next few years serving his brother. Ardyn became well known in the city for his jovial, easy nature and his habit of standing up for Dorne’s poor. When his niece, Ashara, was born, Ardyn vowed to protect her for all her days, and he, so the rumors say, spoiled her rotten. When his nephew Edric was born some 6 years later, Ardyn repeated his vow - and his habit for spoiling his brother’s children. Ardyn was always closer with Ashara, who he felt he had more in common with. Edric was sent to Andar Royce to squire at the age of 6, something that Ardyn himself had argued for. However, 3 years later, when the Dornish-Triarchy War and Brynden’s Rebellion broke out, Ardyn personally smuggled his nephew away from Gulltown. After this, Ardyn joined the war proper, proving himself a competent naval commander. This wouldn’t be enough to keep Dorne safe, however, and a year later, at the Fall of Sunspear, his brother Lucifer would be heavily wounded. Ardyn personally dragged his brother to safety, and leaped back into the fray to find his younger brother, Garin. Ardyn found his brother legless and bleeding. Again, the knight dragged his brother to safety, and again, charged back into the fight. He arrived back in time to see his men being slaughtered - a paramour of Ardyn’s among them. Reluctantly and full of sorrow, Ardyn retreated. Something about the Battle of Sunspear apparently broke the man. His reputation became that of a dour, quiet man, brooding in war rooms and drowning himself in mead. When the war ended, Ardyn swore to Sunspear’s court that one day, they would have their revenge. In 385, a year after peace was signed, his niece Ashara defied guest right - and broke the treaty with the Triarchy, resulting in her disinheritance. Ardyn was furious, and his relationship with his brother Lucifer and his wife Tyene grew cold and distant, despite him acting as Lucifer’s co-regent with Tyene. Ardyn discovered how much he hated politics, though he was quite competent at courtly intrigue. In 388, Lucifer Martell died, forcing Ardyn to take temporary control of Dorne - Edric wasn’t there, he was squiring with Roland Baelish. No one in Dorne would have been surprised if he simply decided he was the new Prince. But he didn’t. He brought Edric home, and personally swore him his loyalty until his last day. Timeline * 338: Ardyn Martell is born * 339: Wylla and Garin Martell are born * 357: Ardyn is knighted * 366: Ashara Martell is born to Lucifer Martell. * 372: Edric Martell is born to Lucifer Martell. * 378: Edric Martell is sent to Andar Royce to squire. * 381: Ardyn smuggles his nephew to Blackhaven in the chaos of the Dornish-Triarchy War * 382: Ardyn saves both of his brothers’ lives in the Fall of Sunspear, and due to his brother’s severe wounds, becomes co-regent * 385: Ashara Martell is disinherited. * 388: Lucifer Martell dies. Edric swiftly returns to Sunspear to take up his inheritance. Supporting Characters * Quentyn - Captain of the Household Guard (General) - A good friend of Ardyn’s, Quentyn is a capable commander and has vowed to keep the peace in Sunspear - and to protect House Martell with his life. * Ser Arthur - Tourney Knight - A hedge knight who Ardyn has taken under his wing, perhaps because he reminded Ardyn of himself at a young age. * Maester Urrithon - Medic - One of Sunspear’s Maesters who helped Ardyn back to sobriety. A close friend. Too close, rumors say. Category:House Martell Category:Dornish